Saving Rose
by 99x9RedRoses
Summary: this is my entry into the ‘Isabellamariecullen3214’s challenge’


Disclaimer, I do not own twilight and I never will.

**Saving Rose.**

"Noooooo!" Emmett screamed, "let her go, let her go!" Jasper and Edward held Emmett back as the Volturi ripped his love and angel apart.Jasper tried to sooth him but it was no use.

"How dare you!" Emmett screamed, "she didn't do anything!"

Jane laughed bitterly, "I don't care, you killed my mate so I'm killing yours."

It was true, Emmett had killed her mate. They had grown tired of waiting so they sent Alec to see if they had changed Bella. It was the day before her wedding, she was alone with Emmett for a reason beyond her control. they were watching TV when he showed up.

"Well well well, still human," he had quietly slipped through the door and stood behind them grinning." guess what that means," and with out any word of warning,he leaped at Bella, but Emmett was faster and stronger. Alec was persistent, but by the time Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward came barging in Emmett had torn him apart. All stood in shocked silence until the sound of hysterics came from the couch, Bella was curled up in a ball shacking violently. Edward picked her up and stroked her gently,

"Edward," Carlisle, who had just entered the room with Esme who covered her mouth at the sight. "Take Bella up to your room." Edward nodded and was just at the stairs when Alice had a vision, At the horror struck look on her face, Jasper wrapped his arms around her, Edward watched dumbstruck as the vision flashed across his mind. when it was done he couldn't move.

"come back when your done," Alice whispered then collapsed in Jasper's arms, dry sobs shaking her lithe body.

"whats going on?" Emmett asked, Jasper was trying to soothe his wife to no avial. His answer came when 12 volturi appeared, Aro among them,

"you should not have done that," He said softly with no trace of his usual hummer.

Jane then looked at Rosalie who collapsed in pain, Felix and another dragged her out of the house and Jane attacked. No one could do anything Aro threatened to kill them all if they did and was in the perfect position too, it was too late anyway. When it was over and a fie was burning Carlisle spoke to Aro, "never come near my family again, I swear, you wont be able to stop me if you do."

"I'm sorry, but you didn't change Bella, and she had to die for it, speaking of which where is she?"

"Stay away from her," Edward growled, Aro backed off but at the sound of the door opening and the scent of Bella alerted every vampire that their prey had ventured out of safety. No one moved except Edward who crouched protectively in front of Bella. Carlisle then walked strait up to Aro and with venom is his words and fire in his eyes whispered,"leave." Aro was about to protest when Alice timidly touched him and a vision of the carnage, that a secret power known to no one but Carlisle himself until now, would cause.

"we won't bother you again." Aro said promptly and left with all the Vulturi.

Bella then crepped out of the safety Edward provided, and put a hand on Emmet's shoulder,

"I'm sorry Emmett?" she said with tears running down her face.

"she's dead," he whispered "SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" He threwBella against the house where she fell to the ground unconscious.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS, IT ISN'T HER FAULT." Edward screamed and threw Emmett in to a tree before cradling Bella in his arms.

"Carlisle help!" Bella's head was cracked open. Carlisle silently examined her,

"she's lucky to be alive, Bring her to the hospital." Edward carefully picked Bella up and they left.

Alice was hysterical, Esme and Jasper tried to calm her, Emmett could only stare.Then he fell to the ground and did not move for three days. He was so depressed Jasper would not go within ten feet of him. On the forth day he left and ran into the forest. He couldn't hunt, all he could do was think about Rose, sure she was shallow but she saved his life, and he couldn't even save her, why had she loved him enough to save him? Because he reminded her of her self, nearly beaten to death, but she loved him, she told him things she had never told any one about, that even Edward didn't know.

He was walking human speed, now deep into the forest, and stopped to smash a tree. How could she be gone! A small cry and the smell of blood caused him to jump, he looked around for the source and saw a young girl trapped under a fallen tree. She looked OK for the most part, the tree had not crushed her due to a small hole she was lying in, but she was covered in cuts and bruises.

"help!" she cried softly, Emmett lifted the tree off of her and threw is aside. he helped her to her feet.

"can you walk?" He asked softly.

"no!" she said clinging to him, he picked her up.

"where are your parents?"

"Dead, the bear killed them."

"bear?"

"yes it attacked our camp."

"Is there somewhere I can take you? a relatives house, the hospital?"

"no, please don't take me to the hospital."

"alright, but I'm taking you to my house, my father is a doctor." She nodded and he started running. Emmett didn't feel remotely ready to bring another women into his life, but of two things he was certain, first; she had been attacked by a bear, saving her made him feel like he was saving Rose, second; her blood was the most appealing he had ever smelled.

A/N so this is my entry, I have been wanting to write a story like this for a while so it worked out well.


End file.
